marvel_cosmic_adventures_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man
"Stark, if your gonna fix something, don't bring it to life." -Captain America Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark is an eccentric self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist and the former head of Stark Industries. He was kidnapped by a group of terrorists called the Ten Rings, he built an armor to escape. After that he became a superhero called Iron Man, years later, he joined a team called the Avengers. Then made more allies with teams. Biography Childhood He grew up with his parents, Howard and Maria Stark. Both rich and intelligent. When he was 20, his parents were going on a plane to Washington D.C.. They were killed by an Assassin who made it looked like a car accident, that made tony fostered meaning he would take over Stark Industries when he's older. Avengers Origins: Iron Man Prologue A family friend named Obadiah Stane, took over the company because Tony was too young to be CEO. Avengers Origins: Iron Man He was going to Afghanistan, Jericho to present a project to the companies in Jericho. After he showed them the project, he was in a limo leaving but suddenly the car blew up. He was the only surviver, he wasn't alright though. He was crawling on the ground and saw some Terrorists come to kidnap him. He woke up strained to a chair and found out his heart had a magnet in it, he was worried that he had became a robot, guards came in and said they wanted Tony to make a dangerous weapon for him. He refused and they left him, Tony had a cellmate named Ho Yinsen, he was a scientist that could help Stark escape. Tony and Yinsen were trapped for 2 weeks figuring out how to escape, Tony was building an armor for him and Yinsen to escape. By the time they finished, Tony put his first armor on to kill the guards, a soldier named Raza and his two subordinates, Omar and Ahmed were looking what Stark was doing. When they saw what he was doing, Yinsen came out from no where and shot Ahmed, Omar then shot Yinsen back. They both heard a noice and saw Stark in his first Iron Man Armor, Stark burnt them up and saw Yinsen slowly die. When he came back to Stark Industries, he was injured so bad because his suit failed to fly. His girlfriend Pepper Potts and his bodyguard Happy Hogan helped him heal. Relationships Family * Howard Stark † - Father * Maria Stark † - Mother Allies * Stark Industries ** Pepper Potts - Former Girlfriend and Former Assistant ** Happy Hogan - Close Friend and Former Bodyguard * War Machine - Best Friend and Military Liaison * J.A.R.V.I.S - Creation, Partner and Assistant * Ho Yinsen † - Fellow Captive and Friend * S.H.I.E.L.D ** Nick Fury - Former Director * Avengers ** Captain America - Team Leader, Close Friend and Rival ** Thor - Teammate ** Hulk - Teammate ** Black Widow - Teammate ** Hawkeye - Teammate and Temporary Enemy ** Captain Marvel - Teammate and Temporary Enemy ** Black Panther - Teammate ** Ant Man - Teammate and Temporary Enemy ** Falcon - Teammate and Temporary Enemy ** Vision † - Teammate ** Scarlet Witch - Teammate and Temporary Enemy ** Quicksilver - Teammate and Temporary Enemy * Illuminati - Teammates ** Wolverine ** Star Lord ** Doctor Strange ** Hank Pym ** Black Panther * Guardians of the Galaxy - Allies ** Star Lord ** Gamora ** Drax the Destroyer ** Rocket Racoon ** Groot ** Mantis ** Yondu Udonta ** Nebula † - Enemy turned Ally * X-Men - Allies ** Wolverine † ** Professor X ** Cyclops ** Marvel Girl ** Storm ** Beast ** Nightcrawler ** Rogue ** Jubilee ** Colossus ** Iceman ** Archangel ** Blink ** X-23 * Masters of the Mystic Arts - Allies ** Doctor Strange ** Karl Mordo ** Wong * Hank Pym * Wasp * Spider-Man - Recruitment and Mentee * Ghost Rider Enemies * Ten Rings ** Raza † - Victim ** Omar † - Victim ** Ahmed † * Iron Monger † - Former Business Partner Turned Enemy * Loki - Temporary Ally * Ultron - Creation and Enemy * Thanos † - Enemy * Red Skull - Enemy * HYDRA ** Baron Von Strucker ** Crossbones - Enemy * Apocalypse † - Enemy ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Magneto *** Psylcoke * Robbie Reyes - Temporary Enemy * M.O.D.O.K * Yellow Jacket * Hyperion * Kaecilius - Enemy ** Zealots *** Brunette Zealot *** Blonde Zealot *** Lucian *** Tall Zealot * Nightmare - Attempted Killer * Winter Solider - Temporary Enemy * Sabretooth - Parent's Killer * Reavers ** Donald Pierce - Enemy ** Burned Face Reaver † ** Cyborg Head Reaver † * Daken † Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Flight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Category:Human Category:Illuminati Members Category:Characters revived by the Eye of Agamotto